A day to remember (OUAH)
by J-Farraday
Summary: When Frisk and Papyrus were on their way to their date, the wind takes away the human's scarf. Frisk, determined to get it back, walks on the frozen lake, where the scarf had landed. From there, things take a turn. It might be a chance for Papyrus to be a hero to his girlfriend. Or maybe even more than that…


**It's another Papyrisk centered one-shot. Like most of my other ones, it's related to my "Once Upon A Handplate" fanfiction, but works well as a stand alone story. So, if you ship Papyrus and Frisk, enjoy! **

**"Undertale" and its characters belong to Toby Fox.**

* * *

Frisk smiled as she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. She was ready to go on another date with Papyrus. They have been dating for two years now, and Frisk couldn't be happier. She hoped that their relationship would never end. After she put on her blue coat, Frisk took her favourite scarf and wrapped it around her neck. It wasn't an especially thick scarf, but it was soft and most importantly was made with love. It has actually been knitted by Papyrus, after he'd asked Toriel to teach him. The scarf was striped, of the two colors of Frisk's favourite childhood shirt. Frisk had been affected when Papyrus gifted it to her, this being a sweet reminder of the earlier days. For that reason, the young woman put this scarf on when she went on a date with her boyfriend whenever the weather permitted so. It was the case today. Frisk went out of her room and met Papyrus in the vestibule, who had been waiting for her. The skeleton smiled at the sight of his girlfriend and, after a quick goodbye to the Dreemurrs, the couple went out of the house in the direction of the surface. When they were outside, Frisk asked Papyrus where they were going.  
"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM TAKING YOU ON… A SUPERDATE!" - Papyrus declared proudly.  
"A superdate? Is that all you found?" - Frisk asked, arching an eyebrow in amusement - "And what makes this 'superdate' different from any other date?"  
"I CALL IT A SUPERDATE BECAUSE YOU'RE MEANT TO REMEMBER THIS DATE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" - Papyrus answered.  
"For the rest of my life? Hmm, sounds intriguing and promising." - Frisk commented with a smile, then squeezed the skeleton's gloved hand in hers tighter - "Then you'd better not disappoint me."  
"OH NO, DON'T WORRY." - Papyrus shook his head, before affectioningly stroking Frisk's cheek - "I PROMISE YOU, MY DEAR HUMAN, THAT TONIGHT'S DATE WON'T EVER BE FORGOTTEN."  
Frisk smiled with a pink blush, loving Papyrus' gentle touch and the sound of his voice. She stood on her tiptoes and planted a light kiss on Papyrus' teeth. The skeleton was about to reciprocate, but something made Frisk gasp and pull away. The winter wind had a stronger blow and, since Frisk hadn't properly tied her scarf, took the piece of fabric away.  
"No! My scarf!" - the woman exclaimed.  
She didn't waste time to run after her scarf to get it back. Papyrus ran after her until the couple soon reached a frozen lake. The wind calmed down a little, making the scarf land on the icy surface. Frisk let out an annoyed, yet determined, sigh. Of course, her favourite scarf couldn't have landed nearer to the edge. It just had to be in the middle of the lake! Frisk made one step on the ice, and Papyrus quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her.  
"WAIT FRISK, DON'T! IT MAY BE DANGEROUS..!"  
"It'll be fine, Papyrus." - Frisk replied - "I'll be extremely careful."  
Despite her beloved's protest, Frisk started to walk slowly across the frozen surface of the water. Papyrus had a bad feeling about this, so he begged her to turn back.  
"FRISK, COME BACK..! LEAVE IT BE, IT'S JUST A SCARF!"  
"A scarf __you__ gave me as a present!" - Frisk replied, stopping briefly at her steps - "So, it's important and I must get it back!"  
"I'LL KNIT YOU ANOTHER, EVEN BETTER THAN THIS ONE!"  
But Frisk didn't listen and stubbornly kept going. She was determined to get back what had been gifted by her boyfriend, and so she would! She smiled when she finally reached her lost piece of clothing. Frisk knelt down to pick it. The wind blew stronger and was about to take the scarf away again, but Frisk quickly grabbed it before this could happen.  
"Gotcha." - she said with a satisfied smile.  
Wrapping it around her neck again, and this time properly securing it, she turned around. From afar, she could see the worried look on Papyrus' face. She yelled to the skeleton:  
"See? Everything's well!"  
But Frisk didn't even make two steps when the ice under her feet cracked. Frisk let out a cry and she was entirely submerged in water before she could even register. All she felt was icy cold. She managed to emerge her head from the water to breathe, but when she tried to grab the borders of the broken ice, it only broke more. And the fact that she wasn't a very good swimmer didn't help. Very quickly, the cold paralyzed Frisk's limbs and she just sank deeper into the dark waters. As water was slowly filling her lungs, a scary thought crossed Frisk's mind. __"If I die now… how far back in time will I return?"__ Life had been pretty calm since the freedom of monsterkind. Did Frisk even have those moments of determination peak that would allow her to "save"? The last one must've been quite some time ago… __"No... I don't want to awake as a child…! I don't want to lose everything… to lose him…"__ Frisk didn't even feel that she reached the bottom of the lake. Before everything went black, she could faintly see two familiar orange lights.  
Papyrus was swimming deeper down in the dark waters, glowing his eyes to illuminate the surroundings to some extent. The only thought in his mind was that he had to save his beloved human! He had to save her at all cost! The SOUL in his chest seemed to have gone mad in fear. Luckily, it didn't take him long to find the figure of the unconscious Frisk lying at the very bottom of the lake. With a determined look in his eyes, Papyrus grabbed Frisk firmly with one arm and it took only a few moments for him to swim back to the surface. When Papyrus finally reached the firm snowy ground, he laid Frisk on it, looking at her with fear and concern. She wasn't breathing. Papyrus remembered what humans usually do to save a drowning victim. Even though he wasn't entirely sure of what he was doing, he had to try. He leaned Frisk's head behind, opened her mouth and covered it with his own, blowing in air. When Papyrus pulled away, he breathed out in relief when Frisk almost immediately coughed out the water and inhaled a puff of air.  
"FRISK!" - Papyrus exclaimed and trapped his girlfriend in a warm embrace - "I WAS SO SCARED..! I FEARED THAT YOU'D…"  
"Papyrus... Thank you…" - Frisk answered with a raspy voice, leaning to him for comfort and warmth - "Y-You s-saved me…"  
She was very cold. Sensing her trembling and hearing the clicking of her teeth, Papyrus stood up carrying Frisk bridal style. He looked at her paled face and said:  
"WE'RE GOING TO MY HOUSE. THERE I CAN PROPERLY WARM YOU UP!"  
Frisk nodded weakly and allowed Papyrus to carry her to his home. The distance to his house wasn't long, so they made it there in a few minutes. Frisk sighed in bliss when she felt the warm temperature of the house, while Papyrus immediately took off her jacket and scarf. Seeing the couple soaked wet, Sans couldn't help but make a joke:  
"wow, i didn't know the outdoor pool was open this season!"  
"SANS, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" - Papyrus replied - "FRISK ALMOST DROWNED! AND SHE'S VERY COLD! WE MUST WARM HER UP!"  
Sans' eyes widened when his brother told what happened and immediately helped. Sans provided Frisk a thick blanket, while Papyrus gave her one of his shirts that she could wear while her clothes would dry. Around ten minutes later, after a quick warm shower, Frisk was sitting on the couch, wearing nothing but Papyrus' t-shirt that was (luckily) a bit too long for her, and wrapped in the big warm blanket. She looked like she was in a cocoon, only her head popping out. Her hair was wet and she was still shivering. Sans sat next to her on the couch and handed her a pair of grey warm socks.  
"put those on. it'll help you warm up faster." - he said.  
"Thank you, S-Sans..." - Frisk replied.  
The young woman smiled in bliss when the warm fabric engulfed her cool feet. Frisk then hid her nose under the blanket to warm up her face. After a moment, Sans said:  
"pap's making some soup and cocoa for you. isn't my brother a cool boyfriend?"  
"Y-Yes, he is..." - Frisk lowered her gaze - "I know that I've been stupid. And I'm sorry."  
"it wasn't a clever move indeed. i just hope you fully appreciate what my brother's ready to just for you."  
"I do... He saved my life tonight… Papyrus really is the best." - Frisk then turned to Sans, asking - "Are you mad at me?"  
"no, i'm not mad at you, frisk." - Sans shook his head with a softening expression - "just don't be this careless next time."  
"I certainly won't. Lesson learned."  
Frisk lowered her gaze again, but Sans sat closer to his friend, his permanent smile broadening a little.  
"i mean it, i'm not mad. let's **_**break the ice**_**, shall we?"  
"It's not funny, Sans..." - Frisk gave him a glare.  
"aw, i just don't want things to be _**_cold_**_ between us!" - Sans went on, making Frisk groan - "ok, i'm done. i just want you to know that i'm glad that you're alright… and that i'm still good with you dating papyrus."  
"Really? Didn't I betray your trust?"  
"you broke ice today, not pap's heart." - Sans stated with a shrug - "accidents happen to everyone. besides, you were trying to save the scarf papyrus made for you. you value his efforts that went into that thing, and it isn't nothing."  
"Thank you for being so understanding…" - Frisk smiled at him - "You're a very cool brother. Both to Papyrus and me."  
"you… see me as your brother?" - Sans asked, his eyes roundening in surprise.  
"Yeah, sort of."  
"that's good. a perfect timing i'd say."  
"Uh? What do you mean?"  
At that moment, Papyrus went out of the kitchen, holding a bowl. He was now wearing dry clothes, though he was far to be as affected by the cold as Frisk. (He was a skeleton, he didn't feel heat and cold as intensively.) Sans stood up and went away to give his brother some space. He knew there were some things the two would have to talk about alone.  
"ALRIGHT HUMAN! I MADE A MIRACLE SOUP FOR YOU! IT'LL WARM YOU UP AT ONCE!" - Papyrus said with his usual enthousiasm.  
Frisk took the bowl in her hands and swallowed a spoonful of soup.  
"Wow, it's... It's very good!" - Frisk complimented Papyrus - "But it's a bit too spicey, isn't it…?"  
"THAT WAS THE POINT! SPICE IS WHAT YOU NEED NOW, SO YOU WON'T GET A BAD COLD." - Papyrus explained.  
"Good point... But really, it's very good. Thank you, Papyrus." - Frisk said with a smile.  
"DON'T MENTION IT. IT'S MY JOB TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!"  
Frisk felt bad about the incident again and, putting the bowl at the coffee table, she said:  
"Papyrus, I'm very sorry… I should've known better than walking on a frozen lake."  
"IT'S OKAY, FRISK." - Papyrus said hugging his girlfriend close - "YOU ARE SAFE AND SOUND, THAT'S WHAT TRULY MATTERS TO ME. I COULD NEVER BE MAD AT YOU. I WAS JUST SCARED THAT I'D LOSE YOU."  
"I feared I'd lose you too…" - Frisk said, burrying her face in Papyrus' shirt - "I... I feared that if I died, I would've been brought back earlier in the timeline… and that I'd lose our relationship…"  
Frisk shuddered, but it wasn't in cold. Papyrus stroked her damp hair comfortingly and said with a soothing voice:  
"BUT IT DIDN'T HAPPEN... WE ARE BOTH STILL HERE. AND WE'RE STILL TOGETHER."  
"It's all thanks to you… You saved my life. You're… you're my hero, Papyrus." - Frisk said, a blush tainting her cheeks.  
"NYEHEHE... I'LL GLADLY BE YOUR HERO… NOW AND FOREVER." - the skeleton replied, linking his forehead with Frisk's - "OKAY, NOW YOU SHOULD FINISH YOUR SOUP, BEFORE IT GETS TOO COLD."  
"Right, hehe..."  
It didn't take long for Frisk to finish her soup. Papyrus then brought her a cup of cocoa that she gladly accepted. When she was done, she put the empty mug aside and said with an apologetic sigh:  
"I'm sorry that I ruined your unforgettable superdate though…"  
"OH, WELL... YOU KNOW, IT WASN'T THAT MUCH ABOUT THE DATE ITSELF AS IT WAS ABOUT… WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN AT THE END OF THE DATE." - Papyrus replied, his expression getting a bit nervous.  
"How so? What was supposed to happen?" - Frisk asked curiously - "Can we postpone the date then?"  
"...NO. I MEAN WE CAN, BUT WE SHOULDN'T." - Papyrus shook his head, then took Frisk's hands in his - "FRISK, YOU ARE EVERYTHING TO ME. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO IF I LOST YOU. I WANT TO DO EVERYTHING TO KEEP YOU SAFE FROM ANY DANGER AND JUST MAKE YOU HAPPY IN GENERAL. AND AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TODAY, I DON'T WANT TO WAIT ANY LONGER TO ASK YOU…"  
Papyrus then put out of his pocket a small box, making Frisk gasp. She couldn't believe it. Was he really about to..? Papyrus opened the box, revealing a very beautiful ring, and asked with a hopeful expression:  
"FRISK DREEMURR... WILL YOU MARRY ME..?"  
For a moment, Frisk went completely speechless. But before Papyrus could interpret this as a sign of rejection, Frisk exclaimed with tears of joy in her eyes:  
"Yes..! Yes, I will marry you, Papyrus..!"  
She then threw her arms around the skeleton and kissed him on the mouth. Papyrus tightened the embrace and pushed his skull firmer against the soft lips of his fiancée. The two kept kissing for a few minutes before Frisk noted she needed some air. Breathing heavily, she gave Papyrus a loving look. Papyrus was glowing green in happiness when he put the ring out of the box and slid it on Frisk's finger.  
"It's... It's beautiful..." - Frisk said as she admired the ring shining on her finger - "People usually propose with a diamond ring, but your coice is better. It's more personal."  
"WHEN I SAW THIS HEART-SHAPED RUBY, I IMMEDIATELY THOUGHT OF YOU." - Papyrus confessed - "BECAUSE IT RESEMBLES YOUR-..."  
"...My Soul." - Frisk smiled widely - "You really know how to charm me."  
"IT'S TO MAKE YOU REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOUR WHOLE BEING." - Papyrus replied a bit shyly.  
Frisk giggled and hugged her beloved, closing her eyes in contentement. Papyrus' proposal didn't go as he had originally planned, but it didn't matter. Because in the end, it would certainly be a day that they would always remember.

* * *

**A/N: I remember how it took me a long while back then to come up with a proposal scenario. I also love the idea of our favourite skeleton saving his beloved from some kind of danger. And I have a thing for the breach of a frozen lake... I just like scenarios when a person is rescued by someone who cares (family member or lover) and then taken cafe of! Then, I got the idea to mix the two concepts into one short story. Not every proposal must be epically romantic or perfect. I've already written "perfect" moments for those two: the love confession and the wedding. Besides, what makes the proposal special isn't always the context. It's that two persons who truly love each other get engaged, ready to start a new life together. Thus, even the simpliest proposal can be very special. And it's case here. Especially that Papy just saved the life of his human! :D **

**About Sans making puns. Don't worry, he is taking the issue seriously. Jokes are just a way for him to cope with stress, especially that all went well in the end. He is actually relieved that Frisk is alright and by making puns, he's reassuring her that he's not angry at her for the incident. :) **

**Why Frisk was too careless? Before the De-Code, she wasn't afraid to take risks. And she does appreciate everything Papyrus does for her, even if those are small things, like that scarf. Also, when you went through a battle against Omega Flowey and the God of Hyperdeath Asriel Dreemurr, you don't worry about things like a frozen lake, lol.**


End file.
